My sorrows goes into your Haori
by Chrimson Katie
Summary: When Hinamori finally understood that Aizen is a bad guy, she regrets her fight with Hitsugaya. Can Hitsugaya make her feel better? Hitsuhina! And Review! :D


**My first one-shot!!!!!!!:DDDDDDDDDDDD noo... im not hyper....**

**Enjoy! And i _do _own bleach... i have my own in our washing room! 8D**

_Thank you... Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

The word was stuck in her head. She couldn't believe that Aizen had just dumped her like that.

She hugged her knees, so some of her hair falled over.

The tears formed in her sore eyes.

No.. no! No more tears! She didns't want to cry. She would look weak. But, she couldn't stop.

The tears just ran down her cheeks. **(A/N She is still in the hospitalbed)**

Then, she couldn't hold it anymore. She began to cry loud. So loud she'd ever cried before. She didn't bother to think about that someone could come by and hear her.

She had pointed her sword at _him. _The one who always had been there for her.

And what the hell had she done? She had tried to fucking kill him.

Her Hitsugaya Toushiro. Hitsugaya Toushiro who had split watermelonseed at them friendly.

She was still crying out loud. She hated herself. What had she done?

Suddenly, "H-hinamori?" has heard in the tiny room.

Her eyes shot up. That voice. No. Please no! Somehow, she managed not to look up. The voice repeated, "Hinamori?" No. It was no other than Hitsugaya Toushiro.

She was quiet now, but with more tears running down, soundless.

He began to walk to her, and her bed. She felt the nervous feeling run through her.

She closed her eyes again, feeling the tears keep pushing on. Of course she had cried alot during this period, but that was more like sobbing-with-some-lame-tears crying.

Now it was _for real. _

Then, she understood that he was right beside her. She stiffened a little when he asked:

"Oy! Hinamori! Can you answer me?" She clarly anderstood that he was trying to be strict, but she heard some worryness in the tone too.

"If that's so..." he said, turning around. He completed one step, but stopped when she grabbed him.

"Stay." she said, grabbing his wrist, gently dragging him back.

He looked at her worried. Heck no, his eyes norrowed from worriness. His eyes widened at the point he heard her begin to cry again.

Slowly -trying not no scare her- he sat down, beside her. His eyes softened a little, when she turned at him, facing him.

"I-im, s-so s-sorry, making s-so much t-trouble f-for y-you," she stammed between her sobs. She took a deep breath, continuing.

"I-i was only thinking of myself, n-not thinking that many others may have the same feeling. Kiba-kun, losing Gin. Rangiku-san, losing Gin. Komomura-taichou, losing Tousen. I'm really, really sorry, Hitsugaya... Taichou."

That was it! Now she had done him sad. He was staring in her eyes, with sadness showing so much that you could see it from the space **(A/N Yea.. right) **

"Hitsugaya-taichou is not my name, when we're not in public." he looked away for a second, then turned back. He noticed that Hinamori started to cry more.

"I-i-i-i'm s-s-sorry, i didn't k-know" she said between her mega sobs.

Then, she didn't hold back. She pushed him down in the bed, began to cry **even **more **(A/N Is that possible? O.o) **and softly placed her head on his chest. Her hands were shaking as she was holding his white haori.

When she did that, he let out a gasp. But, whole him softened, when he saw her result of her action.

His **(poor) **haori became wet with all her tears. She bagan to shake, and he noticed that it was slightly cold inside here.

Very, very carefully, he grabbed the blanket, and curled it around both of them. Then he placed his hands on her back and the other on her head. Soft and calmly, he stroke her long, raven black hair.

"Shhhh.." he said, in a very calmly tone.

"W-w-why? W-why are y-you always f-forgiving me?" she looked at him with teary and sore eyes. He thought about it.

"Well... Back when we were kids, everyone thought i was scary and looked at me like i was some kind of terrorist," he stopped, and began thinking about the painful memory.

"But, you was different. You liked me. I protected you. You can be some kind of naive and clumsy sometimes, but that was not a problem for me. In any other cases, you always were so cheerful. I liked it, and still does. I love you, bed-wetter." he looked away, clearly to hide his enormus blush. She giggled, and then pushed herself up to his face.

"I love you too, Shiro-chan." she whispered, and carefully pushed her lips at his cold ones. Hitsugaya was still holding her, and he pushed her closer. She wrapped one of her hands around his neck. He tilted his head, and deepened the kiss.

**Tadaaaa! I'm finished! So u like it? Hah, of course u do, right? Anyway.. **

**This was my first _One-Shot, _but i've liked u to check out my other story, _Bleach Chara_, which is an crossover of Bleach and an other anime, Shugo Chara. I have to admit that it suck a little, but, hey! It's my first :) Give it a chance! **

**Sooo.. right now i really should be doing homework.. but.. ough! I hate it! It's math, and we're having.. you know.. "%"!! I haaaaate "%" , unless it's about clothes.. xD**

**But, i'll see ya! Byeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
